Mrs Big Bear
by mygyps17
Summary: Clark and Chloe are finally about to do "it" but then he says something Chloe doesn't like and Chloe makes him jump through a few metaphoric hoops before she considers sleeping with him.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Smallville and this one's a definite AU fic. Enjoy!

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

It's finally happening. Finally! After twelve _very _long months; it's finally happening. My boyfriend is finally horny enough to forget about the fact that he's supposed to be a good boy and _not_ do the deed without a wedding ring. And I didn't even push him. Okay, I might've made a few not-so-innocent comments this morning. I might've told him that my father would be away for the whole entire weekend and that he could stop by tonight, but I was just teasing. He usually doesn't fall for that kind stuff. Then, out of the blue he showed up at my door. It was nearly ten o'clock so I was wondering what kind of emergency this one was. Was someone dying? Did he need help catching a meteor freak? What?

Then he said, "The _whole_ weekend?"

I have to admit, I had absolutely no idea of what he was talking about until he kissed me. We haven't stopped kissing since then, not even to find our way to my bedroom and into my bed. We just end up there.

"Uh, Chloe?"

I groan loudly. And now we're stopping. He's finally realized he's doing something he's not supposed to be doing. I wish he would have realized it before my shirt got torn off. Now, I've got a ripped shirt for no reason.

"Can we get rid of the bear?"

Not what I expected to hear, so I turn my head a little to see what he's looking at and come face to face with Mrs. Big Bear, so named because, well, she's a _big _bear. She was bigger than _I_ was when I first got her; which was the day after my mother left. My father got her for me. I didn't want her at first. A stuffed animal is no replacement for a child's mother; but then as it became more and more clear that my mom wasn't coming back, I started to latch on to the bear. We did everything together for a good while. But as I got older I began to wean myself off of our codependent relationship. Now, we only sleep together.

But for some reason, Clark's "the bear" comment sort of irked me.

Mrs. Big Bear is not just a bear.

"No, she can stay," I murmur before gently pressing my lips to his, trying to get him to focus on me, and what we've come into my bedroom to do.

He pulls back, not immediately; but quickly enough.

"She?"

"She's just a bear," I shrug. Great, now he's got me doing it.

"Then if she's just a bear"-

"No," I interrupt. I sit up and straighten my clothes as best as I can with a ripped shirt.

This is stupid. Why am I getting so worked up over this when I could be getting some from Clark? I should just push the bear on the floor and jump him. I mean, I've wanted him for five years, since the freakin' eighth grade for goodness sakes!

"Fine." Clark says while getting up from my bed.

I want to tell him I'm wrong, he's right, and so he should sit his ass back down and make love to me; but my pride won't let me.

"I'm leaving, I'll catch you later," he announces. I nearly smile. He's stalling. He wants me to stop him. There's no way I'm going to. I'm more than confident he's not going anywhere.

He leaves my room and I count to ten.

He's not back.

I count to ten again.

Still no sign of him.

I count to twenty, then thirty, then a hundred.

Six minutes and thirty-two seconds have passed before I realize he's not coming back.

What have I done? I can't believe this! I've been waiting for Clark for years and I go and mess it up for a stupid teddy bear! On some level I realize he's probably not as committed to making this happen if he would walk off because of a teddy bear; but I'm not willing to admit that to myself.

I get up off of my bed and walk over to my door. My intentions were to close it, but just as I do, there he is. Clark. He's back.

"Fine, the bear can stay," he says before leaning in toward me.

I pull back.

"Mrs. Big Bear," I correct.

"Mrs. Big Bear," he gives in immediately.

He leans in again, and again I pull back. Not only do I pull back, I walk away, right to my bed. But just before that, I accidently brush my wrist over the front of his jeans…on purpose. I just wanna know if he's still, you know…hard and stuff.  
I smile to myself while my back is to him. He most definitely is.

I plop down on my bed, making sure I bounce a few times. Clark's eyes immediately go to my chest. Yeah, I did that on purpose too.

But now, I've stopped bouncing and he's still in my doorway. What's he waiting on?

I raise my eyebrows at him and pull Mrs. Big Bear onto my lap. "You have to apologize to Mrs. Big Bear," I tell him.

Clark scoffs at me, like he doesn't believe I'm serious.

I don't smile, letting him know right away that I _am _serious.

He sighs deeply before finally walking toward me. I try my hardest to keep my smirk internal, but I don't think I've succeeded. He's not going anywhere. He'll pretty much do anything I say, that's how desperate he seems to be.

When he stops in front of me, he sighs again and says a very un-heartfelt "sorry" to Mrs. Big Bear. Then he gives me this look, like he wants to know if we're done playing around with the stupid bear. I keep my face neutral, but inside I'm thinking about how I don't appreciate his apology at all. I could make him apologize right, but I have a better idea.

I set Mrs. Big Bear down next to me; then I smile up at Clark as brightly as I can. He smiles back immediately, signs of relief flooding his facial features.

When he leans in to kiss me, I duck it.

"What now!" He whines so childishly I halfway expect him to start performing the pee-pee dance.

"You have to kiss Mrs. Big Bear first. In fact, anything you want to do to me, you have to do to Mrs. Big Bear first so she won't feel left out," I add as an afterthought. The idea just pops into my head and I run with it.

Clark's mouth falls open, but before he can say anything, I pick my bear up and hold it out to him. "Here. Just kiss her. Then you can kiss me."

"You're…_punishing _me," he finally realizes.

I shrug. "You should've apologized sincerely."

"Chloe, I'm sorry," he starts off, but I interrupt him.

"Nope, it's too late, and besides, you're supposed to be apologizing to_ her_, not me. I say while pushing the bear out even closer to him. "Now, you either kiss the bear or go home Clark."

_Please don't go home. Please don't go home. Please don't go home…_

Those are my thoughts, but I make sure my face doesn't look like I'm begging him not to leave. At least I hope I do.

"Fine." He relents twenty_ very_ long seconds later. Then he gives the bear a quick peck on her furry cheek.

"See that wasn't so bad," I smile at him.

"No," he smiles back. "It wasn't so bad."

Again, he leans in for a kiss, and I hold still until the last second before turning my head and giving him my cheek.

He frowns at me, and it's not a very angry frown. It's more or less incredibly pathetic looking. "What did I do wrong this time?" he nearly whimpers.

I frown back at him and furrow my eyebrows, like I'm the one who's confused. "What are you talking about Clark? You did everything right?"

"If I didn't do anything wrong, then why'd you give me your cheek?"

"Oh," I give a little pretend giggle." Don't you remember what I said Clark? Whatever you want to do to me, you have to do to Mrs. Big Bear first so that she doesn't feel left out. You kissed her on the cheek, so you got to kiss me on the cheek."

Clark gives me this look, like he's working something out. It's a cross between the look of fierce concentration and painful constipation. Then abruptly, his eyes widen and he begins to panic. "Chloe, I can't. Not with a…_Mrs. _Big Bear!" He starts pacing my room, his hand running through his hair a million times. It's kinda cute.

I make my eyes go big, round and wet. "Don't you want me, Clark?" I whisper, but loud enough for him to hear me.

He stops with the pacing and faces me. "How could you ask that? Can't you see my uh…" he gestures down to his very tight jeans. Yeah, I saw that already too.

"It seems like such a small price to pay then, don't you think?" I ask innocently enough.

He starts pacing again. Instead of being cute this time, it kind of starts to worry me.

"Are you leaving?" I ask lowly. This time, I'm not playing head games. I really wanna know. Instead of looking up at him while waiting for an answer, I pull my bear into my lap and rest my chin on the top of her head.

"I can't leave," he sighs and I can tell he's frustrated.

I give him a little bit more honesty. I tell him that I don't want him to leave, and I still don't look up at him. But I can hear him come toward me; then I see him when he squats down in front of me. "Alright," he says before taking my bears face in his hands and kissing her where hundreds of little tiny stitches make up her mouth. It's a good five second kiss and it makes me smile.

I let him take my bear out of my lap and set her aside. It's my turn to get kissed, and just like he did to Mrs. Big Bear, he cups my face with both hands and kisses me full on the mouth. After six seconds. I pull back. "You only kissed Mrs. Big Bear for five seconds," I explain before he can ask.

I expect more whining but instead he cocks his head to the side and considers me for a while. So long that I start to get a little self-conscious.

"So _whatever _I do to Mrs. Big Bear I get to do to you right? That's the rule?"

I nod my head slowly. There's something about the way he just asked me that question that is making me a little nervous.

"Okay," he grins.

He plops down on the bed next to me and picks up Mrs. Big Bear. Then he lays her head in his lap…face down. He holds her there for a good thirty seconds. I suspect he would've left her there longer, but I'm laughing so hard because I would've never in a million years guessed that Clark would blatantly ask for a blow job. Then he starts laughing too because of how silly it is to have a bear giving him head.

"Okay, my turn," I say once Mrs. Big Bear, falls onto the floor.

"Chloe you don't have to," Clark starts off before he realizes that I'm not gonna. I lay face into his lap, just as he did my bear. "Uh, don't you think it'll work better if my pants are off," Clark chuckles.

"You didn't have your pants off when Mrs. Big Bear did it," I say.

It makes him laugh and he moves to pick Mrs. Big Bear up but I don't go anywhere. "I still have ten seconds left of this." I explain.

He laughs even harder.

I smile into his lap. This is actually kind of fun.

Time's up and I sit up with a smile aimed straight at Clark. I'm sure we're going to joke about how clever I am, or at least _I'm _going to joke about how clever I am, but his facial expression is a lot more intense than I expected it to be. I'm about to ask him what's wrong with him when he bends over, picks up the bear, and starts talking in a low voice that is so low and sexy my mood changes from playful to sexual anticipation. "You know what I just realized, Chloe?" I shake my head no. "Mrs. Big bear isn't wearing any clothes"

I swallow, but nothing goes down. My mouth is completely dry.

"Do you need any help getting your clothes off," he asks, his voice is dripping with innocent concern, but his eyes are just full of wicked mischief. I've managed to corrupt my boyfriend; and for the better I think.

I have a small debate in my head, take my clothes off myself, or let Clark undress me. I can't decide which one I'd like better.

Clark starts to push my already opened shirt, thanks to him ripping it off of my shoulders, off of my shoulders. Looks like he's decided for me.

My bra is next and I have to smile when Clark openly stares at my breast. He brings his hand up, almost as if he's about to touch me before changing his mind. Probably because he realizes he'd have to touch Mrs. Big Bear first. God, this game is starting to get on my nerves. I want Clark to touch me _now_.

When he unbuttons my shorts, I start to tremble embarrassingly hard. He hasn't touched me yet, not deliberately. He's being very careful about it, but he can't take off my shorts without touching me and those very few feather-light touches I feel against my skin are electric.

"Ly back," he commands. I do so immediately and raise my hips a little so that he can get the shorts over my hips. He takes my panties along with them. I snap my legs shut, feeling highly exposed and vulnerable. I have to will myself to keep my hands to the side so that I don't cover up.

"So what are you gonna do to Mrs. Big Bear next?" I ask, trying my best not to make it obvious that I'm a little uncomfortable and embarrassed. Especially because he hasn't said a word ever since he got me naked. He's just been staring at me.

"Spread your legs a little."

My eyes go wide. Clark doesn't _do _dirty talk. Okay, that wasn't exactly _dirty _per se, but it was still a little out there for him. He didn't even stutter or say "um;" not one time!

"Chloe, Mrs. Big Bear, can't close her legs. They're stuck like this, see?" he asks as he picks the bear up and shows her to me. It's unnecessary as I already know her legs don't close.

I spread my legs, and as I do, I know my face is going crimson. I can't believe I'm being so shy about this considering how long I've wanted to be with him and how many way kinkier fantasies I've had staring the two of us, but this is different from fantasy. It's real.

"So, what are you going to do to Mrs. Big Bear next?" I repeat because he's taken to staring at me again. I'm ashamed to say, my voice was a bit wobbly as I asked.

He shakes his head a little and smiles down at me before laying my bear on her back beside me.

Mrs. Big Bear is flat chested, but Clark holds onto one side of her chest with one hand and buries his face into the other side. It lets me know that he's going to play with my breast next. God, I really want him to play with me now.

"Clark?"

He doesn't lift his head up, just mumbles out a muffled "huh?"

"I was thinking, maybe the time you use for Mrs. Big bear can be tripled for me. You know, if you do stuff to her for ten seconds, maybe I should get thirty seconds."

He looks up at me then. "That makes a lot of sense," he says.

"So how long were you doing _that_?" I ask while pointing to Mrs. Big bear's furry chest.

"Thirty seconds." he grins before scooting over to me and putting his left hand on my right breast, and his mouth on my left. I close my eyes as he begins to gently knead the flesh beneath his hand. I get…how many seconds of this? What's thirty times three. I should definitely know, but I can't concentrate. All I know is that it's over way too soon. I nearly pout, but then his hand travels downward, and it doesn't stop until it's between my legs.

"You have to"- I gasp, opening my eyes and looking right into his.

"I already did." He answers.

"When?" I nearly smack myself. Do I really care if he's already touched Mrs. Big Bear? Hell no…so why am I even questioning this?

"While I was giving you your turn," he says smoothly as he touches me.

Do I believe him? I don't know, but I also don't care. I don't want him to stop. My eyes close and I bite my bottom lip for a second. "How long?" I hiccup when he finds that _very_ special button of mine.

"A minute and a half."

That means I get…I don't know, at least three minutes of this. I'm sure.

One of his fingers slowly finds its way inside me, and the other is still massaging the miracle spot above. I can't help myself. I wet his hand with the natural lubricate my body produces.

He swears and pulls his hand away. I'm a little embarrassed and I expect him to wipe his hand; but instead, he undresses quickly, his body moving in jerky little spasms as he goes. Next thing I know he's straddling my bear.

My eyes go wide and I snatch her from beneath him. "You're not fucking Mrs. Big Bear before me, Clark!" I yell.

He looks at me, and his face is displaying the shock and confusion so adorably. "Then how am I supposed to be able to"-

"We can skip that part," I say and I try to smile to get over my embarrassment. I can't believe I just got jealous over my teddy bear.

He doesn't seem to notice it. He seems genuinely happy about skipping the bear. He wastes no time pulling me onto his naked lap. There isn't much foreplay after that. I think he used it all up on Mrs. Big Bear, but that's okay. I'm wet enough that he just slides up into me real easy. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face into the crook of his neck as he begins to move inside me. He goes real slow, as if he's afraid of hurting me. I love it, but it's not what I need.

"A little faster, Clark" I whisper.

His hands drop down to my hips and he steadies me there as he begins to obey my request.

"Chloe? Are you almost…" he grinds out between clenched teeth about a minute later. I take it to mean he's almost finished and wants to know if I'm close too. I nod my head against his shoulder.

He pulls back, looking into my face. I can see that he's realized I was lying and I expect a small scolding. Instead, he reaches his hand down between our bodies and finds that special button again. My eyes widen. Just like that, I'm almost there with him.

"Clark!" I gasp, squeezing his shoulders with both hands. I'm holding on for dear life as passion finally overtakes me. Right after me, he gets his. I feel his body stiffen beneath me before he abruptly erupts inside of me.

We sag against each other, totally spent for a few minutes before I tell him we should get cleaned up. We made a huge mess.

"Ladies first," smiles down at me before kissing me softly. I smile back. "You just want to watch me walk around naked." I say.

He shrugs. It's true.

I get out of bed and rummage through my drawer for PJs. I skip the panties. If Clark stays the night, I won't need them anyway.

I shower quickly, five minutes tops, because I'm so eager to get back to Clark. When I step out of the bathroom, I'm wearing nothing but a towel. I've left my PJs in the bathroom.

I grin widely when I enter my bedroom. My sheets have been changed, and Clark's in bed…with Mrs. Big Bear. She's lying on her side and he's right behind her with his arm drooped over her waist. And he's snoring rather loudly. Clark's sleeping with Mrs. Big Bear, which means he wants to sleep with me.

I walk over to him and touch his shoulder. He doesn't stir.

"Clark," I call him, but he ignores me.

I look closer at his face and realize he really is sleeping.

What a jerk. I snatch the stupid bear out of his arm and throw her on the floor. Suddenly, Clark's arm shoots out and grabs me around my middle. I shriek a little as I land next to him in bed. Quickly he flips ne over so that I'm in the very same position Mrs. Big Bear was in. Clark's spooning me.

"You owe Mrs. Big Bear an apology Chloe." He whispers into my ear. "I happen to love her. You can't just treat her any kind of way."

I turn to face him. "You love me?" I ask him. My voice is wobbly and I'm nearly in tears.

"I said I love Mrs. Big Bear." Clark frowns. He's joking around. I can see it in his eyes. But I'm serious and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Of course I love you, Chloe" he gives in with a soft smile.

I smile back and nearly tell him that I love him too, but then he says, "But do you mind if I cuddle with Mrs. Big Bear? She's much softer, you know?"

I narrow my eyes a t him and push him out of the bed. I wasn't actually expecting to be able to budge him, but I guess I took him by surprise as he wasn't looking at me at the time. He was looking at the floor, where Mrs. Big Bear landed. "Then you can sleep down there with her!" I say after he lands with a loud thud.


End file.
